Uma Breve História de Amor
by Yumy
Summary: Rin não vê sentido nenhum na vida. E quando alguem começa a se importar com ela, Rin descobre na vida tudo é mais que decepção e lágrimas.
1. Chapter 1

• **Uma Breve História de Amor ~**

**U**m **P**resente **P**ara** M**inha **M**ãe_**!**_

**~ Epílogo •**

Ela corria apressada pelas ruas ensolaradas e alegres. Não queria que seu medo chegasse até suas pernas, pois fraquejaria e cairia no chão.

Suas lembranças alegres havia-lhe abandonado, dando lugar às más.

**Aquelas de sua infância.**

"_Tenho que me apressar". _ Sua mente girava. Seu corpo se movia automaticamente, pois conhecia bem a cidade. Muito mais do que deveria.

As lágrimas chegaram aos seus olhos depois de uma rápida respirada de ar para recuperar o fôlego. **Só que elas não pararam de cair.**

Como a situação chegara a aquele ponto?

Ela sabia o porquê.

Nunca tivera uma família de verdade. Nunca tivera sentimentos, nem emoções.

"_Ele me ensinou tudo! Como eu fui idiota! Como eu sou"_

Ao longe ela avistou o aeroporto. Parte dos medos, o menor deles, se dissolveu. Começou a acelerar seus passos e após segundos chegou à entrada. Respirou mais uma vez e sentiu aquela vaga dor no coração. Ela não tinha mais tempo. Cada segundo era precioso. Olhou em volta e, no portão norte que indicava os vôos para Miame, ela o encontrou. A dor foi se tornando intensa, mais dolorosa.

Ela engoliu seco e se aproximou da pessoa mais preciosa que lhe existiu. Ao fim do terceiro passo, ela levantou a mão, e ele, ao pressentir sua presença se virou, a tempo de ver uma mulher caindo e o eco das palavras não ditas...

- NÃO VÁ!

**E tudo ficou escuro e frio.**

A mulher não ouviria seu nome ser chamado repetidas vezes, com tanta paixão, dor e desespero.

Nem sentiria as lágrimas que cairiam em sua face após várias tentativas dos paramédicos de reanima – lá


	2. 1

**Uma Breve Historia de Amor ~**

**-1-**

**- E ai gostosa, pago 300 em você –** O Homem era enorme e a menina estremeceu ao se voltar para a sua mãe. Não queria sentir o cheiro de suor e sexo que viraria a sua casa após a sua mãe aceitar o convite do homem.

Ele era Grande e Gordo. Havia pelos até onde ela não podia imaginar e nem queria. Rin Tenjou se virou para a sua mãe com impaciência. Fazia 30 minutos que se encontrava ali. O movimento para sua mãe estava fraco, pois ainda era de dia.

**- Mãe** – Ela parou e passou a mãos pelos cabelos – **Eu só quero a sua autorização.**

Kaede Tenjou olhou para a filha com nojo, antes de dar o braço para seu "_acompanhante"_

**- Escuta aqui menina -** E ela revirou os olhos quando o homem passou a mão pela sua bunda -** Se não tem nada o que fazer, não me amola. Droga, vá fazer algo de útil, arrume um emprego. Me dá ódio pensar em ter que sustentar uma vagabunda.**

Ela se virou e fazendo charme, caminhou para a sua casa, que fica a uma esquina da popular zona de "_acompanhantes" _do bairro de Akikan.

Rin deu de ombros. Felizmente, a palavra que sua mãe lhe atirava não tinha mais efeito. Fazia anos que parara de se importar com o que a mãe diria, faria ou então, a ignorasse. Pegando uma caneta, ela falsificou a autorização. Nem sabia porque ainda pedia para a sua mãe.

Rin Tenjou era filha de mãe solteira. Sua mãe havia engravidado aos 19 anos e seu pai desapareceu antes que ela pudesse lhe contar da gravidez. Desesperada, pois seus pais se negaram a ajuda - lá, procurou uma Instituição ao Amparo de Mães Solteiras, onde, por nove meses esperou sua filha nascer. Quando o bebê nasceu, ela logo se tocou de que teria que sustentá-la, então começou a procurara empregos, mais sem aceitação. Então, um dia, um homem viu sua situação e lhe ofereceu um emprego irrecusável

Ela nunca mais de livrou de seu _cafetão._

Rin se aproximava de seus Dezoito Anos, e sempre deixara seus cabelos bem curtos, para não ficar parecida com a sua mãe. Desde pequena, ela percorria a cidade, sempre fazendo bico em alguns trabalhos para pagar seus estudos e o material.

Ela sorriu com ironia. Não podia dizer que tinha uma mãe, uma família, nem nada.

Não precisava disso. Nem de amigos, embora algumas meninas na escola sempre procuravam falar com ela. Ninguém podia saber como sua mãe era. Nem sua vida.

"_Kagome Higurashi chegou bem perto" - _ Ela suspirou.

Kagome Higurashi era a menina que mais insistia em brincar de "_amigas de confiança". _Uma noite, após se embebedarem, Kagome pôs a contar de como era a sua vida e de como havia se Apaixonado pelo namorado de sua melhor amiga, Sango Taishô. Quando chegou sua vez de confidenciar, Rin ficou um pouquinho sóbria, mais o suficiente para mentir:

"- **Minha mãe é empresária – **Disse com um tom sonhador - ** E viaja pelo mundo todo. Meu pai é médico. Eles se casaram ainda jovens e são felizes até hoje.**

**- Nossa, parece um conto de fadas – **E Kagome dormia profundamenteinstantes depois, sem ouvir o choro baixinho de Rin. **– Eu queria que fosse."**

Rin deu um sorriso ao se lembrar dessa lembrança e parou de andar para se olhar na vitrine de um shopping. Sua imagem refletida mostrava uma menina alta, com o uniforme azul e branco de sua escola. Só quem olhasse bem de perto, poderia ver alguns remendos na saia. Rin procurou afugentar a imagem de um homem tentando estrupá-la em sua casa, um ''_acompanhante" _de sua mãe. E depois, sua mãe furiosa, lhe surrando com uma borracha, alegando que o "cliente" nunca mais viria por culpa dela. Ela estremeceu. A partir daquele dia, nunca mais ficou em casa quando sua mãe levava homens para lá.

_Tanto de dia ou de noite._

Ela Olhou atentamente para o reflexo. Seus olhos não demonstravam sentimento algum, eram de um azul vazio. Poucas vezes na vida rira de verdade. Sua pele, pálida, combinavam com os cabelos curtos e macios. Rin pegou o papel com a assinatura falsa. Era uma autorização para sair da sua cidade e ir para Okinawa. Ia começar sua maioridade sendo outra pessoa. _Fingindo._

Ao se virar para caminhar, não notou o carro que vinha em alta velocidade. O motorista freou e por alguns centímetros quase atropelando a mulher paralisada. Ele saiu do carro raivoso.

- ** Sua maluca, olha por onde anda!**

Não se notava nada no rosto da mulher que indicava pânico. Somente os lábios entreabertos que mostravam um sentimento parecido com alivio e depois raiva.

O Homem sentiu – se incomodado ao fitar os olhos de Rin.

**- Ok, me Desculpe. Vamos para um hospital. Você parece estar em choque.** – Ele voltou ao carro e destrancou a porta do passageiro. Depois, voltou e segurou – a pelo braço.

Ela ergueu os olhos e se viu fitando dois olhos âmbares que a olhavam com preocupação. Ela murmurou algo e ele, não entendendo pediu para que repetisse a pergunta.

**- Porque não terminou o serviço?**

* * *

**Disclaimer – Inuyasha não me pertence e sim a Grande RumikoTakashi ! **

**Esta Fic não tem fins lucrativos**

* * *

**AIAIAIAIAIAIAI!!!!**

**Beeeeem vindas (os) a "Uma Breve História de Amor!"**

**Bem, ela é beeeein breve então vamos nos falar por pouco tempo :X**

- Consciência levanta a mão –

- Porque você não está escrevendo "Twin Love?"

**E é ai que eu me sinto culpada e ao mesmo tempo bem irritada. ** Meu PC queimou a placa mãe e a _font _, não sendo possível ver o que acontece no cap. 7 da nossa querida trama de incesto –_-'

Mais fiquem "relex'' que essa história terá continuação **TODA SEMANA**, porque eu escrevi ela no meu serviço. Alem do que ela é **BREVE** .

Respondendo a minha **fantástica** **querida** **PRIMEIRA** leitora **lykah-chan!**

**Beein ela é bem triste mesmo. Ela é baseada em fatos reais e ao mesmo tempo é fictícia... Uma loucura! Obrigada por estar acompanhando a essa fic!**

**E também queria agradecer a Babiih Cullen por acompanhar, mesmo não tendo reviews! Arigatoo *-***

Me despeço aqui!

_Já ne~_


End file.
